The Big Boom
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Everyone says Phantom Planet is the series finnale. Well this is the true one. Featuring a song by Jonathan Coulton and lots of death. Rated for the later.


I'm back!!!!!! There comes a time in every author's career where he must write a tragedy which in my case means, alas another Jonathan Coulton song thingy. I've never seen PP but I know it can't be the end. In order for DP to truly end something like this would have to happen. Note: The song lyrics will usually describe what Danny is doing at the time.

It was a calm, perfect night in Amity Park. Danny was fast asleep, dreaming about rainbows and unicorns. Meanwhile in the Clockwork's Castle Dark Danny escaped. Clockwork didn't see him sneak up and Dark Dan ate him. "Its time to go back to time." He snickered and flew away.

_**It was 3AM when I heard the sound**_

_**Poked my head outside and I looked around**_

_**In the echo of car alarms ringing**_

_**The sense that something terrible had happened again**_

The halfa looked around and to his horror he saw dead bodies everywhere. Right outside the door lied Paulina and Dash, father out he saw Zombies eating Nathan… He promptly screamed like a little girl and ran inside.

_**Cut the lights and put the TV on  
And they said that Michigan was gone  
Gone for good**_

Danny saw his evil future self destroying Michigan on the TV. Mortified Danny went ghost and looked for Dark Danny.

_**And now I'm waiting for the big boom  
It knows where I'm gonna be  
The big boom  
I'm always getting closer to  
The big boom  
And it will catch up to me  
The big boom**_

As he flew by Valerie's house, she was thrown against the window by two monsters which then disemboweled her. Danny continued to search for his evil self.

_**There are few safe places left today  
every night they come and take one away**_

He saw some of the remaining survivors including his parents, sister, Sam and Tucker run into an abandoned church. Forgetting his quest he turned human and ran in. He saw his parents trying to unite the surviving people and fight against Dark Danny.

_**Early on we believed we had a chance  
Now there's no one who thinks that way anymore**_

The ghost vultures burst through the window and killed Jack and Maddie. Star, Kwan, Danielle, who were the only other survivors, ran screaming outside. Jazz ran up to her parents, despite Danny warnings, and was promptly ripped to shreds by the vultures.

_**And the infrastructure's coming down  
And the government went underground  
Gone for good**_

While all those randomly appearing monsters were killing everybody Dark Danny had managed to destroy all of north and South America. There was also a smoking crater where Paris had once been that was attributed to his forces.

_**And now I'm waiting for the big boom  
It knows where I'm gonna be  
The big boom  
It's always getting closer to  
The big boom  
And it will catch up to me  
The big boom**_

Danny, Sam and Tucker appeared to be the only survivors. "We have to stop him! If we don't he'll destroy the whole world!" Danny explained. 'Who's with me?" he asked "We are!" Sam and Tucker replied. They went into Danny house and got all of the ghost weapons and armor they could find. Danny went ghost, picked his friends up and flew off.

_**Only move by night, only move alone  
Keep the fires low and stay off the phone**_

Dark Dan was setting the Congo on Fire when they found him. Apparently he had built a big fortress of evil there. Danny, Sam and Tucker snuck inside. Carefully they creped around, just barely avoiding the various monsters in this bastion of badness. After having successfully avoided a group of re-animate corpses of which one appeared to be Gregor/Elliot, they were too busy looking back to make sure the zombies didn't notice them that the walked right into the ghost vultures.

_**Keep on moving or stay right where you are  
What's the difference, it's only a matter of time**_

Danny, Sam and Tucker ran for there lives with the spectral scavengers gaining on them.

_**And one by one the cities fall**_

Tucker was exhausted and began to slow down. One of the vultures caught him in his talons. "Go on without me!" Tucker yelled. "Okay!" Danny and Sam replied. Tucker's last words were "I was just being dramatic!"

_**Soon there won't be anything at all **_

Encouraged by the fall of Tucker, the ghost vultures sped up and tackled Sam. "Danny! I lov…" then her head was snapped off.

_**Gone for Good**_

Danny didn't have time to mourn his friend's deaths. He hid behind some crates and lost the Vultures. Going intangible he found Dark Danny's chamber. He was sitting on a throne made of skulls, some of which had enough skin left to let Danny determine they once belonged to the other survivors of Amity Park who had run away after Jack and Maddie's deaths. Filled with new anger Danny leaped down and landed in front of his older self.

"You're done for!" He yelled at Dark Danny. Said evil ghost got up off his thrown and walked towards Danny. "Foolish me, I am done for, at least, part of me is." As the completely clueless Danny puzzled over the meaning of that, Dark Danny fired and ecto-blast.

_**  
And now I'm waiting for the big boom  
It knows where I'm gonna be  
The big boom  
It's always getting closer to  
The big boom  
And it will catch up to me **_

When the smoke cleared all that remained of Danny was a pile of ash.

_**The big boom**_

At think I must have broken a new record. I've managed to kill every character on the show in 3 pages of writing. As you can see there can't be an end until Danny is killed. Also uh, read Flintlocke's Guide to Outland. I plan on revamping it.****Sorry about that crazy other part that used to be here. It does that when I copy and paste things from Jonathan Coulton's website.


End file.
